1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet dish and more particularly pertains to protecting pet food from ants and other insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet dish structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet dish structures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing contamination of pet with insects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,609; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,108; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,166; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,575; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,948; and U.S. Pat. Des. 314,454.
In this respect, the pet dish according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting pet food from ants and other insects.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pet dish which can be used for protecting pet food from ants and other insects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.